


The end of a Journey

by ZutSpinda1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Game(s), unisex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZutSpinda1/pseuds/ZutSpinda1
Summary: You did it. You finally managed to become Alola's first ever champion and now a festival was being held for you.But then, a certain blonde girl pays you a visit.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The end of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is basically a Lillie/Reader fic. It's an unisex one, since I rarely find those so wynaut do it like that? 
> 
> Just for your info, this plays in a sorta different timeline of Sun and Moon, where Gladion goes to Kanto and not Lillie. Oh and, the Tapu Koko event won't take place, so there's that.
> 
> Anways, I hope you'll like it!

Victory.

That’s what you felt right now at the festival. The memories of your fight against Kukui were still fresh and your heart was still beating rapidly fast from all the excitement. You still couldn’t believe it. You became Alola’s first ever champion! It wasn’t anything that you could have imagined achieving, when you choose your starter for the first time. You and your pokemon did so many things! You…

-beat the island challenges one by one.

-freed Lusamine from the Nihilego’s influence.

-and of course, you became Alola’s first ever champion.

You couldn’t help, but smile satisfied. You were standing outside Iki Town, yet you could still see the others at the festival. It got a bit too loud over there, so you needed some space.The people were clearly enjoying themselves. Professor Burnet and Kukui were talking to each other, Kiawe and his Marowak danced together, Lana was eating something out of a green bowl while Mallow looked at her curiously and…

Wait where was Lillie?

Your eyes darted around, but you couldn’t find the tall blonde girl. During the course of your journey, the two of you grew really close. You saved Nebby from the three Spearow, protected her from the Aether Foundation and helped the girl find her mother. She always relied on you to help her and you relied on your friendship to stay strong during your journey. You didn’t know what to do without Lillie. So where was she?

“Y/N!”

You turn around and see Lillie running towards you. She looked like she was in a hurry. Confused, you waited until she reached you. The tall girl stopped and then breathed heavily in exhaustion, clearly tired from running. 

“*pant* There you are Y/N. *pant*! I’ve been looking for you, since….forever.*pant*.”, Lillie exclaimed exhaustedly. The entire sight was so funny, that you couldn’t help but chuckle. Which made the blonde’s tired attitude go away immediately and was replaced by an annoyed scowl.

“Hey! What’s so funny!”, she demanded, with her cheeks burning bright red in embarrassment. Seeing her so mad, made you laugh even more. And that made her even more irritated. So you decided, it was time to stop.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. What’s up Lillie?”, you asked, as you wiped some sweat from your forehead. Lillie’s look slowly softened and her smile slowly returned.

“Oh, I was just looking for you since....”

As fast as that smile came, as fast did it disappear and it was replaced by a frown in a swift second. Concerned, you stepped up to Lillie.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”, you asked, fearing for the worst. Lillie shook her head slowly.

“No...I’m feeling fine. There is just...something I have to tell you.”, she said. You nodded and watched as Lillie took a deep breath, before continuing.

“These last months were the best I had in my life Y/N. I met so many new people and pokemon because of you. And you even freed my mom from the Nihilego. And I didn’t even do anything in return….What I’m trying to say is...thank you for being such a good friend Y/N.

You felt happy that your friend thought so much of you. Your heart was beating faster, as you shook your head, upon hearing those words. 

“That’s not true Lillie. You did something in return. Spending time with me. When I arrived in Alola, it was you and Hau who made me feel more comfortable around here. I had to leave all of my friends in Kanto behind, so it was good to find new ones here. Especially you Lillie. Thank you for everything.”

Lillie didn’t say anything immediately. Once more, a faint blush slowly appeared on her face. But she didn’t seem to be embarrassed, even though Lille looked away, as she started to fiddle with her long golden like ponytail.

“Thanks Y/N, you have no idea…. how much this means to me. But...”, she replies hesitantly. Her cheeks were even more pink now, which made you even more confused. Were you really that dense to miss the obvious or was there something else? 

“...there’s something else I gotta tell you.”  
Lillie stepped closer to you and all of a sudden you felt like you had Butterfrees in your stomach. You could feel Lillie’s hot breath against your face and your pulse was getting faster by any second. The blonde slowly faced you nervously.

“Y/N I….love you.”

And then she pressed her lips onto yours. Her lips tasted like strawberries and you began to feel multiple emotions at once. Confusion, excitement and…

Love.

You couldn’t deny it anymore. You were in love with Lilie. Throughout your journey, the bond between the two of you had grown so strong, that it even surpassed the simple and common friendship of two people. After a few seconds, Lillie all of a sudden backed off. Confused, you looked up to her and saw that her face was now as red as the sun, which she tried to conceal by moving her arms over her beautiful visage.

“I’m so sorry,I really don’t know what came over me!”, she exclaimed panicky. But you just put your hand on her shoulder and smiled at her softly. You had a faint blush on your face as well and looked at Lillie’s emerald green eyes.

“Hey...don’t feel bad it’s okay….”

You then slowly grabbed her other shoulder and pulled her in for another kiss. Lilie’s eyes widened and tears started to form under her eyes. But out of happiness, not sadness. She was happy. Happy that you responded to her feelings. Happy, that her deepest wish was fulfilled. And happy because she found someone, that she could spend the rest of her life with.

Your heart beat in excitement, the longer your lips were pressed onto the ones of the tall blonde. You felt weightless and free, as if nothing could ever separate the two of you. It was just...beautiful.

After a few minutes, both of you stopped kissing in order to catch some air. You breathed heavily after the kiss, yet both of you were still smiling.

“Wow, that was….something.”, you said, trying to find the right words.

“Yeah...it sure was.”, Lillie replied, just as unsure. 

The two of you became quiet for a while, with the only sounds being the music of the festival and the others singing. After another few minutes of awkward silence, you slowly put your arm around her waist. Lillie didn’t mind and she slowly leaned your head against your shoulder. 

“Can we...stay like this for a while?”, you ask, not wanting your newly found girlfriend to feel uncomfortable. Lillie just gave you a quick kiss on your cheek, before leaning back on your shoulder.

“I’d love that Y/N.”, she responded with such a soft and genuine smile that you could feel your heart melting.

The fireworks were starting now and the two of you just watched in awe, at the many colors that filled the night sky, while the moon’s light shone onto you, brighter than the sun. You smiled content and looked to Lillie, who in return smiled as well.

“I love you Lillie.”

“And I love you.”

What a journey this has been.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand, that's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this short one shot. I certainly had a lot of fun writting it. 
> 
> That's all, so see ya soon!
> 
> -Zut


End file.
